The Losses Of Captain Harkness
by x - Torchwood's Baby Blue - x
Summary: A few drabbles about how people are finding Jack after Exit Wounds tradgey, CoE Day 4 tradgey and when Jack was away with the Doctor. Previously "Mask" before I decided to write more. Some happy! Please R&R :  xx Own zilch
1. Mask

**Ok, I was looking through my school planner the other day and found this. I didn't know what I had written it for but it fit in with this idea in my head.**

**Set after Exit Wounds. This is Ianto's thought about how Jack was coping with Tosh and Owen's death. And also how he is coping with it. Please review and tell me what you think. Own zilch.**

Mask

I just want to escape  
This living nightmare  
This living pain  
I need you  
The you I know, knew  
The you before that  
Before everything changed  
But how can I tell you  
How I really feel  
When you listen, but don't  
When you care, but don't  
A false image is what you give me  
All day, every day  
But the mask you wear is growing thin  
I can see the real you now  
But it's not you  
You're not my Captain

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review xx ****  
**


	2. What Do I Do?

What Do I Do…?

Set during the time Jack was away with the Doctor. Ianto POV. Very short. Please R&R xx

What do I do when there is nothing to greet me every morning but the clouds. And when there is a cloudless sky, there's nothing at all...


	3. The Team

The Team

My view on the team. Again, very short. Please R&R xx

Captain Jack Harkness… the man who has everything, and nothing.

Toshiko Sato… the brains and the beauty, with a broken heart.

Owen Harper… the blind doctor, hiding behind his title.

Gwen Cooper… the feelings, the human.

Ianto Jones… more to Jack than anyone else…


	4. Was It Worth It?

Was It Worth It?

Gwen's POV. After CoE but before Jack disappears off into the sky! Please R&R. Own zilch xx

I look into your eyes

And I see nothing

I used to see a spark a mischievous boy still inside

Still running around the Boeshane Peninsula

In the sand

With his brother and dad

But now your empty

Your last laugh went with the man you loved

When he went, you went

He was the last straw

Mickey said that the Doctor's name was followed by a list of the dead

But so is yours

The people who have been prepared to die for you, or in your name

And you can't die

Little bit ironic, don't you think

Suzie, Estelle, the real Captain Jack Harkness, Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Steven.

All the people who died for you

Was it worth it?

Was it worth him?


	5. Just

Just…

**This is set all through the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** series. Tosh's POV. About how she is madly in love with Owen and he not noticing her. Own zilch. R&R.**

Just notice me…

Just love me…

Just need me…

Just look at me…

Just want me…

Just…

Just…

Just…

Just… say hello once in a while…

**Please R&R. Won't be updating for a week or so. On holiday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. The 'Teaboy'

The 'Teaboy'

Hi again. So sorry that I haven't updated for ages. Been busy. I write things up on paper at school but never seem to find the time to type them up, which ain't a lot of good if its on paper but not here. So very sorry. Please don't hurt me…

Anyway, this is set sometime in the first series after Cyberwoman and anytime before Captain Jack Harkness. Enjoy and please R&R. Reviews make me happy… I need happiness at the moment…

The way you look at me sometimes

It's different

For one moment

You see beyond the 'Teaboy'

You see me

Ianto Jones

The Welshman

And I sometimes wonder if you might admit how you feel

But then its coffee, the rift, saving the world

A normal day

And I'm the 'Teaboy' again

I'm your bit of fun

And your caffeine supply

Less than I want to be

Lower than I want to be

Further away from you

Again

But this time

I'm staying there

Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. I will try to update soon. TWBB xx


	7. Right Here Waiting For You

Right Here Waiting For You

**I thought of this while sitting on the beach! Song fic. Set in between the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** second. Jack is away with the Doctor but its before all the trouble started. I imagine it to take place after the 'hand in jar…' conversation in Utopia. I have only used the lyrics I thought relevant. This is the first proper story of 'The Losses Of Captain Harkness'. I couldn't think of a way good to show Ianto sending the message so I've just gone straight into Jack receiving the message. Hope that's ok. Own zilch. Enjoy! Please R&R **** xx**

Jack was sitting in Professor Yana's, well, lab, you could call it. Suddenly, his wrist strap beeped. It was a message. From Cardiff. From the bay area. A message from the Hub. They were clever enough! He smiled to himself.

A piece of music. But as it started playing, the smile was wiped from his face.

_Oceans apart, day after day._

_And I slowly grow insane._

Ianto…

_If I see you next to never, how can we say forever._

Oh, god.

Where ever you go

_What ever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_What ever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will right here waiting for you _

The song, Right Here Waiting For You…

Oh, can't you see it baby

_You've got me going crazy_

Jack smiled through the tears. What even crazier than before, Yan…?

Where ever you go

_What ever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_What ever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will right here waiting for you _

He closed his eyes. This made him realise how much he had torn him apart by leaving.

I wonder how we can survive

_This romance_

_Bt in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

He'll take the chance. On him. He wouldn't even take a chance on himself…

Where ever you go

_What ever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_What ever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will right here waiting for you _

As the song ended, he looked up. And through the tears he could see the Doctor standing over him. He had heard every word.

"Tell me about it, about him," was all he said, as he sat down next to Jack.

Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. more to come soon… hopefully! xx 


	8. Bonfire Night

Bonfire Night

Just a drabble. Another chapter of The Losses Of Captain Harkness! Set anytime in second series. Hope you enjoy. Own zilch. PLEASE R&R! Xx

BANG! Jack woke with a start. That was the worst nightmare he'd had in a long time. BANG! Bonfire night. That's why. It was 7:00pm. He must have fallen asleep. He was meant to meet Ianto at 7:30. jack got up and climbed out of his hole into his office. He grabbed his coat and made his way to the cog door.

It was freezing outside. Above him, bright colours flashed followed by loud bangs. Jack shivered. He couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or because the loud bangs help too many bad memories. He made his way up the steps and across the plaz. 7:15. He had to hurry. He didn't wanna disappoint his Yan…

As jack stepped into the muddy field that was full of hundreds of people, he wondered how the hell he was going to find Ianto. BANG! The display had started. Every time a firework went off, Jack jumped. Flashbacks to his time in both the wars came all too often as he stood there in the cold. BANG! He jumped again. Gas mask mummies. German bombs. The V1 and V2. In the trenches. Surrounded by bodies. Mud. Hoping that the shells are gonna miss you and your friends. In the air raid shelter with Lucy. Coming up after eight hours of constant bombing. Seeing the destruction all around. Trying to help but its too late. BANG! He had to get out of there. Too many bad memories. Too many.

But then he felt a pair of warm arms around his waist, a friendly chin on his shoulder and Ianto's soothing welsh voice in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…"

Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE R&R! xx 


	9. I Suddenly Realise

I Suddenly Realise…

This is just summin I thought up the other day. Based on an experience with friends one time, minus aliens of course… Ianto POV. Set 2nd series round 2nd episode. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE R&R! xx

I'm sitting here

Eating Chinese

And laughing

Laughing about alien that decided to eat Owen's favourite mug. Watching his expression of disgust.

Laughing about Tosh's dilemma with a new computer program because Jack keeps mucking it up.

Laughing at Gwen moaning about Rhys and his bad moods.

Laughing at Jack telling us a story from the 51st century with great enthusiasm. Too much enthusiasm.

And I suddenly realise…

This is where I want to be

For the rest of my time here

With my friends

Laughing without a care in the world

Torchwood 3

Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! xx


	10. People Say

People Say…

Hello again. Another chapter of TLOCH! Written Ianto's POV during YTNW about Jack. Hope you enjoy! Own zilch! PLEASE R&R as you always to! Xx

People say that love is such a waste

People say that death is such a waste

People say that love and death are the same

People say that is you fall in love, you are condemning yourself to death

And I think they are right

Very short but I hope you still enjoyed. PLEASE R&R. Thank you xx


	11. This Is What Torchwood Does

This Is What Torchwood Does

**Another chapter. This may be last one for as while as going on holiday soon. Let you know. So, Ianto POV again! Sorry. Set after Cyberwoman. You know the last scene when Ianto comes back into the Hub and starts to clear up again? Well this is what I imagine him to be thinking while he is tidying. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE R&R! xx **

This is what Torchwood does. It takes away everything that you ever loved or cared about until there is nothing left to live for. And just when you think that you may have managed to claw back or find something worth living me for again, it takes that too…

**Ok, so a little competition me thinks. The first person to guess the two people Ianto is talking about correctly, (it aint hard, lets be honest) gets the next chapter dedicated to them. I shall look on your profile and at your stories and see what type of things you like and write a chapter around those ideas. So, yeah, something else to get reviewing. Thank guys, you're brill! Xx **


	12. Betrayal

Betrayal

**Another instalment. Ianto POV during YTNW again! Hope you enjoy. PLEASE R&R as you always do! Thanks xx **

Betrayal

Funny word

Can mean a lot of different types of betrayal.

Betrayal of love

Betrayal of trust

Betrayal of friendship

Betrayal of what's right

I've betrayed all these things

Betrayal of love when I kissed Jack

Betrayal of trust when I brought Lisa to Torchwood

Betrayal of friendship when I told them nothing was going on

Betrayal of what's right when I let Captain Jack Harkness into my life

And now he's gone I regret everything I betrayed

And it's all because of him

And his Doctor

And _his _betrayal

Betrayal

Funny word

But we all do it

**Just a note. I'm thinking at this point, Ianto knows that Jack has gone off with the Doctor and of course, he despises both of them for it so yeah… hope you enjoyed! R&R. Thanks for reading as always. Xx **


End file.
